The invention relates to a method employed on a device comprising a heating layer, the said heating layer comprising first fibres made of carbon, a first electrically conducting material.
The device is, for example, a heating pipe for transporting a fluid containing for example a hydrocarbon.
Therefore an object of the invention is to form an electrical connection on such a pipe (pipeline) for supplying electrical power to an electrically conducting composite layer. This type of pipe is used in extremely cold environments, on land and at sea, and sometimes at sea at very great depths. Under these conditions, the fluid may freeze, coagulate, set, thicken or form deposits of paraffin or hydrate. These transformations of the fluid may cause blockages and impede the transport of the fluid along the pipe. This is why these pipes may be heated in order to avoid these disadvantages.
One technique is to heat these pipes electrically using conducting lines made of copper placed around the pipes. The heating is first of all concentrated around these lines, and then spreads by conduction. This technique is thus somewhat ineffective.
Another technique is the electrical heating of these pipes using a layer of carbon fibre. Document CN2800021-Y describes a pipe for transporting a hydrocarbon, having a glass fibre reinforced plastic tube and a first layer of carbon fibre which is electrically powered in order to heat the tube. These pipes produce a heating effect that is better distributed.
Document FR-2958991 describes an improved pipe for transporting a hydrocarbon, which further comprises a reinforcing layer suited to improving mechanical integrity. That document further describes means of assembly between pipes and means of supplying electrical power. However, these power-supply means are somewhat ineffective and are complicated to implement.
Document FR-2958994 describes a heating blanket that can be used to heat an element for transporting a hydrocarbon, such as a pipeline, a pipe, a valve or a wellhead.
Document FR-2958995 describes another system for heating these elements, which comprises a heating flexible blanket or membrane such as this.
The device is thus, for example, a substantially planar, or curved, rigid or flexible heating device.